prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
July 18, 2011 Monday Night RAW results
The July 18, 2011 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on July 18, 2011 at Resch Center in Green Bay, Wisconsin. Summary Despite the unprecedented events that took place at the Money in the Bank pay-per-view, during which John Cena lost the WWE Championship, Mr. McMahon kicked off the show and appeared determined to chart a course forward. As a result, The Chairman announced that eight of the top Superstars would compete in a WWE Championship Tournament to determine a new titleholder tonight, starting with The Miz and Alex Riley. Who knew the WWE Title had such healing power? Just one night after The Miz suffered what appeared to be a painful knee injury, The Cleveland Screamer brought his A-game for a chance to become the new WWE Title holder. He squared off against Alex Riley in the opening round of the WWE Championship Tournament to determine which Superstar would hold WWE's most prized possession. In the end, Miz managed to squeak by his former assistant to advance. Whether it's "Little Jimmys" or a Big Jack, somebody gonna get got! In the WWE Championship Tournament to determine which Superstar will reign supreme, R-Truth set his wild eyes on the prize and defeated The All-American American to advance. Rey Mysterio was this close to snatching the briefcase the night before during his first ever Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Unfortunately for him, Alberto Del Rio yanked off his mask causing the proud luchador to falter. Against Dolph Ziggler, however, The Master of the 619 managed to save face. In the WWE Championship Tournament, Mysterio bested the blond bomber to advance. Alberto Del Rio may have hit Kofi Kingston like a piñata during their WWE Championship Tournament Match, but the only thing that poured out was anger and fury. The Mexican Aristocrat, who has a pretty sweet Plan B after winning Raw's Money in the Bank Ladder Match the night before, failed to advance in the tournament after The Dreadlock Dynamo utilized his athleticism to triumphant effect. Seven has always been a lucky number, now it's pretty sexy, too. In a 7-on-7 Divas Tag Team Match, Divas Champion Kelly Kelly, Eve, Beth Phoenix, Natalya, Gail Kim, Kaitlyn & A.J. teamed up to face off against The Bella Twins, Melina, Rosa Mendes, Alicia Fox, Maryse & Tamina. Although a melee broke out before the end of the match, Beth secured her team's victory when she Glam Slammed Rosa and pinned her for the three-count. In the second round of the WWE Championship Tournament, Kofi Kingston had the final round in his crosshairs, but The Miz proved too difficult a target. With an inherent hunger to recapture the WWE Title, The Awesome One overcame Kingston's aerial assault through cunning and a jarring Skull Crushing Finale. Despite their impressive careers, neither Rey Mysterio nor R-Truth has ever held the WWE Title, which goes a long way in explaining why each fought so doggedly to advance to the final round of the WWE Championship Tournament. In the end, WWE's Biggest Little Man would prevail over his fellow Money in the Bank Ladder Match participant to advance to the final round. There, he must face The Miz for the WWE Title on the next Raw. Before Rey Mysterio and The Miz could compete in the final round of the WWE Championship Tournament, Mr. McMahon demanded that the ring be cleared – he had important business to conduct. After explaining the tumultuous events that took place the night before at the Money in the Bank pay-per-view, The Chairman ordered former WWE Champion John Cena to the ring. The Cenation Commander-in-Chief showed and offered an impassioned speech about his love of WWE. Before Mr. McMahon could give him his walking papers, though, he received an unwelcome guest. Triple H, not seen on Raw in more than three months, interrupted his famous father-in-law. The Game, a WWE executive and husband of Stephanie McMahon, told The Chairman that his decisions of late have been called into question by WWE board members. He then went on to drop a bombshell on Mr. McMahon – and the WWE Universe. The Chairman of WWE has officially been relieved of his duties. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Chris Masters defeated Curt Hawkins *The Miz defeated Alex Riley in a WWE Championship tournament first round (5:00) *R-Truth defeated Jack Swagger in a WWE Championship tournament first round (4:20) *Kofi Kingston defeated Alberto Del Rio in a WWE Championship tournament first round (5:08) *Rey Mysterio defeated Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) in a WWE Championship tournament first round (4:57) *AJ, Beth Phoenix, Eve Torres, Gail Kim, Kaitlyn, Kelly Kelly & Natalya defeated Alicia Fox, Maryse, Melina, Rosa Mendes, Tamina & The Bella Twins (Brie Bella & Nikki Bella) in a 14 Divas Tag Team Match (1:03) *The Miz defeated Kofi Kingston in a WWE Championship tournament semi final (3:52) *Rey Mysterio defeated R-Truth in a WWE Championship tournament semi final (12:48) WWE Championship tournament Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Mr. McMahon announced plans RAW_947_Photo_002.jpg RAW_947_Photo_004.jpg RAW_947_Photo_005.jpg RAW_947_Photo_006.jpg RAW_947_Photo_007.jpg RAW_947_Photo_008.jpg The Miz v Alex Riley RAW_947_Photo_014.jpg RAW_947_Photo_016.jpg RAW_947_Photo_018.jpg RAW_947_Photo_019.jpg RAW_947_Photo_022.jpg RAW_947_Photo_025.jpg R-Truth v Jack Swagger RAW_947_Photo_032.jpg RAW_947_Photo_033.jpg RAW_947_Photo_037.jpg RAW_947_Photo_039.jpg RAW_947_Photo_040.jpg RAW_947_Photo_042.jpg Kofi Kingston v Alberto Del Rio RAW_947_Photo_050.jpg RAW_947_Photo_051.jpg RAW_947_Photo_053.jpg RAW_947_Photo_054.jpg RAW_947_Photo_055.jpg RAW_947_Photo_061.jpg Rey Mysterio v Dolph Ziggler RAW_947_Photo_067.jpg RAW_947_Photo_068.jpg RAW_947_Photo_069.jpg RAW_947_Photo_070.jpg RAW_947_Photo_072.jpg RAW_947_Photo_080.jpg 14 Diva Tag Team Match Raw 7-18-11 1.jpg Raw 7-18-11 2.jpg Raw 7-18-11 3.jpg Raw 7-18-11 4.jpg Raw 7-18-11 5.jpg Raw 7-18-11 6.jpg Raw 7-18-11 7.jpg Raw 7-18-11 8.jpg Raw 7-18-11 9.jpg Raw 7-18-11 10.jpg Raw 7-18-11 11.jpg Raw 7-18-11 12.jpg The Miz v Kofi Kingston RAW_947_Photo_097.jpg RAW_947_Photo_098.jpg RAW_947_Photo_100.jpg RAW_947_Photo_101.jpg RAW_947_Photo_109.jpg RAW_947_Photo_111.jpg Rey Mysterio v R-Truth RAW_947_Photo_118.jpg RAW_947_Photo_120.jpg RAW_947_Photo_121.jpg RAW_947_Photo_123.jpg RAW_947_Photo_128.jpg RAW_947_Photo_133.jpg Triple H returned to relieve Mr. McMahon of his duties RAW_947_Photo_138.jpg RAW_947_Photo_146.jpg RAW_947_Photo_148.jpg RAW_947_Photo_152.jpg RAW_947_Photo_155.jpg RAW_947_Photo_158.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #947 results * Raw #947 on WWE Network Category:2011 television events